Darth Scourge
Darth Scourge is the Sith name of Dando Kastrii [Kass-tree-eye], former Voice of Galii [Gar-lee-eye]. He became a Sith Apprentice after an epic duel with his Master, Darth Elai Ashwind, on his home planet of Mayashi [My-arsh-ee]. Early life Dando Kastrii, an illegitimate product of a questionable coupling of a Mayash Delendrii [Duh-len-dree-eye] spice miner, Sui-Iris [Soo-ee Eye-riss] Kastrii and his Twi-lek employer, Akhot Lilith Do [Ack-haat Lilith Doe], was born under horrific circumstances. Sui-Iris, having recently lost his wife, Miadng [Mee-a-doong], sought solace in a few days of spice and liquid abuse, and seduced Akhot after a particularly heavy evening. Akhot, having been abandoned by Sui-Iris following revelation of the pregnancy, carried Dando to term despite deep conflict with her personal beliefs. Do travelled to the Kastrii home, arrived unannounced and unexpected, in the last stages of labour, and violently gave birth to him in the presence of Kastrii, a Galiiy [Gar-lee-eye-ee] Priest, and a female friend of the family, who was so shocked by the event that she died instantly. Dando was raised by Sui-Iris, helped by acceptance of the new arrival by his eldest son, Juno, and frequent visits by the Galiiy priest. Being a hybrid, his appearance drew ridicule from his peers, and led during his 13th year to an altercation with relatives of the late Miadng Kastrii, which turned violent. The Galiiy priest fortuitously intervened, and later went on to induct him into the Galiiy movement. Dando was plagued throughout his childhood by vivid dreams and nightmares, which were thought to be caused by the presence of Delendrii spice particulate on examination by a local medical practitioner, following the concerns of Sui-iris and Juno. Juno was a huge influence on him, as Sui-Iris would often be gone from the family home for long periods. Despite being somewhat of a social pariah, a few villagers, mostly close relatives of Sui-Iris, had accepted Dando and were present at his coming-of-age ceremony, or 'Wan-Gerd', held on his fourteenth birthday. This was also the first time Dando unknowingly met his blood mother. NB These details are being developed in the story http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=5937457154&v=app_2373072738&ref=nf which appears on Facebook. This and the Facebook story will be updated as the story develops. Appearance As hybrids go, Dando's appearance during his early life was less than appealing, and was the source of local jokes and drew torment from his peers. The incident which nearly killed him left deep scars, both physically and mentally. His face, already mis-shapen by a large nose, outsize jaw and teeth, grew gaunt and fearful. His straggly hair, which barely covered the vestigial lekku stubs, was uneven and added to his frightful countenance. Yet he was lovingly accepted by the Galiiy, and the local faithful grew to trust him. His appearance was greatly changed by three major events - A duel with a Jedi named Hari Do [Haar-ee Doe], exposure to massive doses of radiation during the destruction of a reactor, and the fateful duel with Darth Ashwind, which although near-fatal, ironically had him rendered a Sith. All these events happened within a few hours, on a self-appointed mission to his home planet to discover the truth about his past. Hari Do, infected as she was by a Mutalik on an unrelated mission, bit Dando during their fight, which ended in her death, but the bite was sufficiently deep to pass on the infection. The explosion of the reactor, which incidentally caused the planet of Mayashi to be rendered unihabitable for 10,000 years and changed it's orbit forever, mutated Kastrii's cells further, exacerbating the infection which, many years after, would give rise to unpredictable reactions necessitating the use of a full body mask if Scourge were to appear in any public place and remain, as far as possible, inconspicuous. The duel with Ashwind gave Scourge his most well-recognized distinguishing mark - his seared eyelids. Ashwind inserted the tip of his lightsaber into the sockets of both eyes, boiling them away and leaving Scourge to find his own way off the doomed planet. NB These details are being developed in the story 'The Rise of Darth Scourge' which appears on Facebook. This and the Facebook story will be updated as the story develops. Further JvS Wiki pages will appear in the future for the other characters in the story http://groups.to/riseofdarthscourge